Priest in Peril/Transcript
Trouble on the Salve *'Option 1:' Ask about the kingdom. **'Player:' Greetings, your majesty. How fares the kingdom? **'King Roald:' The kingdom is at peace again after the battle of Lumbridge! I'm glad to see Saradomin and Zamorak are both gone from there now. **'King Roald:' I really hope that sort of thing doesn't happen again in my kingdom! There is a lot to tidy up! **'King Roald:' So as you can see I'm very busy right now. Please don't waste my time. *'Option 2:' Greet the king. **'Player:' Greetings, your majesty. **'King Roald:' Well hello there. What do you want? **'Player:' I am looking for a quest! **'King Roald:' A quest you say? Hmm, what an odd request to make of the king. It's funny you should mention it though, as there is something you can do for me. **'King Roald:' Are you aware of the temple east of here? It stands on the river Salve and guards the entrance to the lands of Morytania? **'Player:' No, I don't think I know it... **'King Roald:' Hmm, how strange that you don't. Well anyway, it has been some days since last I heard from Drezel, the priest who lives there. **'King Roald:' Be a sport and make sure that nothing untoward has happened to the silly old codger for me, would you? **'Option 1:' Sure. ***'Player:' Sure, I don't have anything better to do right now. ***'King Roald:' Many thanks adventurer! I would have sent one of my squires but they wanted payment for it! **'Option 2:' No, that sounds boring. ***'Player:' No, that sounds boring. ***'King Roald:' Yes, I dare say it does. I wouldn't even have mentioned it had you not seemed to be looking for something to do anyway. *'Option 1:' Talk about Priest in Peril. **'King Roald:' Well hello there. What do you want? **'King Roald:' You have news of Drezel for me? **'Option 1:' Who's Drezel? ***'Player:' Who's Drezel? ***'King Roald:' Drezel is the priest who lives in the Temple to the east of here. You're supposed to go make sure nothing's happened to him. Remember? ***'Player:' Ooooooooh. THAT Drezel. Yup. I'll go do that then. **'Option 2:' Where am I supposed to go again? ***'Player:' Where am I supposed to go again? ***'King Roald:' The temple where Drezel lives is but a short journey east from here. It lies south of the cliffs, on the source of the river Salve. Don't worry, you can't miss it. **'Option 3:' Why do you care about Drezel anyway? ***'Player:' Why do you care about Drezel anyway? ***'King Roald:' Well, that is a slightly impertinent question to ask of your King, but I shall overlook it this time. ***'King Roald:' As you are no doubt aware, this kingdom worships Saradomin, and is a peaceful place to live and prosper. The temple where Drezel lives stands ***'King Roald:' on the Eastern border of Misthalin, and further East lie the evil lands of Morytania, a fearful land of undead monsters and Zamorakians. ***'King Roald:' The sacred river Salve marks a natural border between our kingdoms, and the temple prevents any invasions to this land from Morytania. ***'King Roald:' By keeping the water of the river blessed, our defences remain strong, as the fiends that inhabit Morytania cannot cross such a holy barrier. ***'King Roald:' Drezel is the descendent of one of the original Saradominist priests who first blessed the river, and built the temple there. ***'King Roald:' His job is to ensure nothing happens to the river at the source that might allow the evil Morytanians to invade this land. This is the reason ***'King Roald:' why the lack of communication from him bothers me somewhat, although I am sure nobody would dare to try and attack our kingdom! **'Option 4:' Do I get a reward for this? ***'Player:' Do I get a reward for this? ***'King Roald:' You will be rewarded in the knowledge that you have done the right thing and assisted the King of Misthalin. ***'Player:' Soooooo... that would be a 'no' then? ***'King Roald:' That is correct. *'Option 2:' Ask about the kingdom. **''Same as previous time'' *'Option 3:' Greet the king. **'Player:' Greetings, your majesty. **'King Roald:' Do you have anything of importance to say? **'Player:' ...Not really. **'King Roald:' You will have to excuse me, I am very busy. **'King Roald:' I must keep a fixed eye on Morytania to the east. **'Player:' Or both eyes, perhaps? **'King Roald:' Indeed, we cannot all be heroes, wandering from one crisis to another. **'King Roald:' Ever since Kara-Meir and her friends became famous, adventuring has become a career of choice amongst our youth. Yet, people forget that her tale is a cautionary one. **'Player:' Why? What happened to her? **'King Roald:' She withheld important information about one of her associates, and it nearly led to disaster for all of us: every man, woman and child. **'Player:' And? **'King Roald:' And what? I have spent enough time on you, adventurer. You will have to excuse me, I have a kingdom to run. Paterdomus Knock Knock *You knock at the door. You hear a voice from inside. *'Player:' Ummmm... *'Option 1:' Roald sent me to check on Drezel. **'Player:' Roald sent me to check on Drezel. ** **'Player:' Well, as I say, the King sent me to make sure everything's okay with you. ** **'Player:' I'm not sure. Ask you what help you need I suppose. ** **'Option 1:' Sure. ***'Player:' Sure. I'm a helpful person! *** ***'Player:' Okey-dokey, one dead dog coming up. **'Option 2:' Nope. ***'Player:' Nope. Something about all this is very suspicious... *** *'Option 2:' Hi, I just moved in next door... **'Player:' Hi, I just moved in next door... Can I borrow a cup of coffee? ** *'Option 3:' I hear this is a place of historical interest. **'Player:' I hear this place is of historic interest. Can I come in and have a wander around? Possibly look at some antiques or buy something from your gift shop? ** *'Option 4:' The council sent me to check your pipes. **'Player:' The council sent me to check your pipes. ** *You knock at the door... You hear a voice from inside. *'Player:' What am I supposed to be doing again? * For Good Old Delzig *You knock at the door... You hear a voice from inside. *'Player:' I killed that dog for you. * *'Player:' What's so funny? * Royal Rumble *'King Roald:' Well hello there. What do you want? You have news of Drezel for me? *'Player:' Yeah, I spoke to the guys at the temple and they said they were being bothered by that dog in the crypt, so I went and killed it for them. No problem. *'King Roald:' YOU DID WHAT??? Are you mentally deficient??? That guard dog was protecting the holy well of the river Salve! Without the dog we could be in severe peril of attack! *'Player:' Did I make a mistake? *'King Roald:' YES YOU DID!!! You need to get there right now and find out what is happening. Before it is too late for us all! *'Player:' B-but Drezel TOLD me to...! *'King Roald:' No, you absolute cretin! Obviously some fiend has done something to Drezel and tricked your feeble intellect into helping them kill that guard dog! *'King Roald:' You get back there and do whatever is necessary to safeguard my kingdom from attack, or I will see you beheaded for high treason! *'Player:' Y-yes your Highness. *'King Roald:' Well hello there. What do you want? *'King Roald:' AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ENSURED THE BORDER TO MORYTANIA IS SECURE YET? *'Player:' Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going... There's no need to shout... *'King Roald:' NO NEED TO SHOUT??? *'King Roald:' Listen, and listen well, and see if your puny mind can comprehend this: if the border is not protected, then we are at the mercy of the evil beings *'King Roald:' that live in Morytania. Given that most of the inhabitants consider humans to be nothing more than over talkative snack foods, I would *'King Roald:' say that shouting at you for your incompetence is the LEAST of your worries right now. NOW GO! All other options are the same as before Priest in Peril Hijacked Temple *'Player:' It sounds like there's something alive inside it. I don't think it would be a very good idea to open it. *'Player:' Hello. *'Drezel:' Oh! You do not appear to be one of those Zamorakians who imprisoned me here! Who are you and why are you here? *'Player:' My name's Player. King Roald sent me to find out what was going on at the temple. I take it you are Drezel? *'Drezel:' That is right! Oh, praise be to Saradomin! All is not yet lost! I feared that when those Zamorakians attacked this place and imprisoned *'Drezel:' me up here. Misthalin would be doomed if they should manage to desecrate the holy river Salve we would be defenceless against Morytania! *'Player:' How is a river a good defence then? *'Drezel:' Well, it is a long tale, and I am not sure we have time! *'Option 1:' Tell me anyway. **'Player:' Tell me anyway. I'd like to know the full facts before acting any further. **'Drezel:' Ah. Saradomin has granted you wisdom I see. Well, the story of the river Salve and of how it protects Misthalin is the story of this temple, **'Drezel:' and of the seven warrior priests who died here long ago, from whom I am descended. Once long ago Misthalin did not have the borders that **'Drezel:' it currently does. This entire area, as far West as Varrock itself was under the control of an evil god. There was frequent skirmishing **'Drezel:' along the borders, as the brave heroes of Varrock fought to keep the evil creatures that now are trapped on the eastern side of the River Salve from over running **'Drezel:' the human encampments, who worshiped Saradomin. Then one day, Saradomin himself appeared to one of our mighty heroes, whose name has been forgotten by history, **'Drezel:' and told him that should we be able to take the pass that this temple now stands in, Saradomin would use his power to bless this river, and make it **'Drezel:'impassable to all creatures with evil in their hearts. This unknown hero grouped together all of the mightiest fighters whose hearts were pure **'Drezel:' that he could find, and the seven of them rode here to make a final stand. The enemies swarmed across the Salve but they did not yield. **'Drezel:'For ten days and nights they fought, never sleeping, never eating, fuelled by their desire to make the world a better place for humans to live. **'Drezel:' On the eleventh day they were to be joined by reinforcements from a neighbouring encampment, but when those reinforcements arrived all they found **'Drezel:' were the bodies of these seven brave but unknown heroes, surrounded by the piles of the dead creatures of evil that had tried to defeat them. **'Drezel:' The men were saddened by the loss of such pure and mighty warriors, yet their sacrifice had not been in vain, for the water of the Salve **'Drezel:' had indeed been filled with the power of Saradomin, and the evil creatures of Morytania were trapped beyond the river banks forever, by their own evil. **'Drezel:' In memory of this brave sacrifice my ancestors built this temple so that the land would always be free of the evil creatures **'Drezel:' who wish to destroy it, and laid the bodies of those brave warriors in tombs of honour below this temple with golden gifts on the tombs as marks of respect. **'Drezel:' They also built a statue on the river source so that all who might try and cross into Misthalin from Morytania would know that these lands are protected **'Drezel:' by the glory of Saradomin and that good will always defeat evil, no matter how the odds are stacked against them. **'Player:' Ok, I can see how the river protects the border, but I can't see how anything could affect that from this temple. **'Drezel:' Well, as much as it saddens me to say so adventurer, Lord Saradomin's presence has not been felt on the land for many years now, and even **'Drezel:' though all true Saradominists know that he watches over us, his power upon the land is not as strong as it once was. **'Drezel:' I fear that should those Zamorakians somehow pollute the Salve and desecrate his blessing, his power might not be able to stop **'Drezel:' the army of evil that lurks to the east, longing for the opportunity to invade and destroy us all! **'Drezel:' So what do you say adventurer? Will you aid me and all of Misthalin in foiling this Zamorakian plot? **'Option 1:' Yes. ***'Player:' Yes, of course. Any threat to Misthalin must be neutralised immediately. So what can I do to help? ***'Drezel:' Well, the immediate problem is that I am trapped in this cell. I know that the key to free me is nearby, for none of the Zamorakians ***'Drezel:' who imprisoned me here were ever gone for long periods of time. Should you find the key however, as you may have noticed, ***'Drezel:' there is a vampyre in that coffin over there. I do not know how they managed to find it, but it is one of the ones that somehow ***'Drezel:' survived the battle here all those years ago, and is by now quite, quite, mad it has been trapped on this side of the river for centuries, ***'Drezel:' and as those fiendish Zamorakians pointed out to me with delight, as a descendant of one of those who trapped it here, it will recognise ***'Drezel:' the smell of my blood should I come anywhere near it. It will of course then wake up and kill me, very probably slowly and painfully. ***'Player:' Maybe I could kill it somehow then while it is asleep? ***'Drezel:' No adventurer, I do not think it would be wise for you to wake it at all. As I say, it is little more than a wild animal, and must ***'Drezel:' be extremely powerful to have survived until today. I suspect your best chance would be to incapacitate it somehow. ***'Player:' How about some garlic? ***'Drezel:' Interesting, but I feel that garlic would be too weak. Perhaps you could use the Salve itself to hold him at bay. ***'Player:' Okay, got it, find the key to your cell, and do something about the vampyre. ***'Drezel:' When you have done both of those I will be able to inspect the damage which those Zamorakians have done to the purity of the Salve. ***'Drezel:' Depending on the severity of this damage, I may require further assistance from you in restoring its purity. ***'Player:' Okay, well first thing's first, let's get you out of here. **'Option 2:' No. ***'Player:' Ha! NO! You can rot in there for all I care you stupid priest! All hail mighty Zamorak! Death to puny Misthalin! ***'Drezel:' Oooooh...I knew it was too good to be true... then leave me to my fate villain, there's no need to taunt me as well as keeping me imprisoned. *'Option 2:' You're right, we don't. **'Player:' You're right, we don't. It doesn't matter anyway. **'Drezel:' Well, let's just say if we cannot undo whatever damage has been done here, the entire land is in grave peril! **'Drezel:' So what do you say adventurer? Will you aid me and all of Misthalin in foiling this Zamorakian plot? **''Options same as above'' *'Drezel:' How goes it adventurer? Any luck in finding the key to the cell or a way of stopping the vampyre yet? *'Player:' I have this key from one of those Zamorakian monks! *'Drezel:' Excellent work adventurer! Quickly, try it on the door, and see if it will free me! *'The key is similar size to the lock, but does not fit. The Golden Key Have you ever considered... *Saradomin is the delicate touch that brushes us with love. *Saradomin is the hammer that crushes evil everywhere. *Saradomin is the needle that binds our lives together. *Saradomin is the light that shines throughout our lives. *Saradomin is the key that unlocks the mysteries of life. *Saradomin is the vessel that keeps us safe from harm. *Saradomin is the spark that lights the fire in our hearts. *''You look down the well and see the filthy polluted water of the river Salve moving slowly along. Halfway There *'Drezel:' How goes it adventurer? Any luck in finding that key to the cell or a way of stopping the vampyre yet? *'Player:' I have this key I took from one of the monuments underground. *'Drezel:' Excellent work adventurer! Quickly, try it on the door, and see if it will free me! *'Drezel:' Oh! Thank you! You have found the key! *'Player:' The key fitted the lock! You're free to leave now! *'Drezel:' Well excellent work adventurer! Unfortunately, as you know, I cannot risk waking that vampyre in the coffin. *'Player:' Do you have any ideas about dealing with the vampyre? *'Drezel:' Well, the water of the Salve should still have enough power to work against the vampyre despite what those Zamorakians might have done to it... *'Drezel:' Maybe you should try and get hold of some from somewhere? Blessed Water *'Player:' The key fitted the lock! You're free to leave now! *'Drezel:' Well excellent work adventurer! Unfortunately, as you know, I cannot risk waking that vampyre in the coffin. *'Player:' I have some water from the Salve. It seems to have been desecrated though. Do you think you could bless it for me? *'Drezel:' Yes, good thinking adventurer! Give it to me, I will bless it! *''The priest blesses the water for you.'' *'Player:' I poured the blessed water over the vampyre's coffin. I think that should trap him in there long enough for you to escape. *'Drezel:' Excellent work adventurer! I am free at last! Let me ensure that evil vampyre is trapped for good. I will meet you down by the monument. Look for me down there. I need to assess what damage has been done to our holy barrier by those evil Zamorakians! *'Drezel:' I will meet you downstairs by the monuments. I must see what damage has been done. Meet me there, I fear I may require more of your assistance. *'Player:' Okay. The Power of the Salve Corruption *'Drezel:' Ah, Player, I see you finally made it down here. Things are worse than I feared. I'm not sure if I will be able to repair the damage. *'Player:' Why, what's happened? *'Drezel:' From what I can tell, after you killed the guard dog who protected the entrance to the monuments, those Zamorakians forced the door into the main chamber *'Drezel:' and have used some kind of evil potion upon the well which leads to the source of the river Salve. As they have done this at the very source of the river *'Drezel:' it will spread along the entire river, disrupting the blessing placed upon it and allowing the evil creatures of Morytania to invade at their leisure. *'Player:' What can we do to prevent that? *'Drezel:' Well, I have placed a holy barrier on the entrance that leads to Morytania, but it is not very powerful and requires me to remain *'Drezel:' here focusing upon it to keep it intact. If the ghoul isn't defeated *'Drezel:' The creatures on the other side have already sensed a weakness and a ghoul crept in while I was setting the barrier. Be careful, if you go near it, they are vicious creatures. I've temporarily detained it in the room next to this one. What we need to do is find some kind of way of removing or counteracting the evil magic that has been put into the river source at the well, so that the river will flow pure once again. *''Conversation proceeds below'' If the ghoul was defeated before hand *'Drezel:' Should an attack come, they would be able to breach the defence very quickly indeed. *'Drezel:' What we need to do is find some kind of way of removing or counteracting the evil magic that has been put into the river source at the well, so that the river will flow pure once again. *''Conversation proceeds below'' *'Player:' Couldn't you bless the river to purify it? Like you did with the water I took from the well? *'Drezel:' No, that would not work, the power I have from Saradomin is not great enough to cleanse an entire river of this foul Zamorakian pollutant. *'Drezel:' I have only one idea how we could possibly cleanse the river. *'Player:' What's that? *'Drezel:' Mages have an ore called 'rune essence' that absorbs magic and allows them to create runes. *'Drezel:' Should you be able to collect enough of this rune essence, it is possible it will soak up the evil potion that has been poured into the river, and purify it. *'Player:' Kind of like a filter? Okay, I guess it's worth a try. How many should I get? *'Drezel:' Well I have no knowledge of these ores other than speculation and gossip, but if the things I hear are true around fifty should be sufficient for the task. *'Player:' What am I supposed to do again? *'Drezel:' Find me fifty Rune Essences and bring them here to me. Rejuvination *'Player:' I brought you some Rune Essence. *'Drezel:' Quickly, give it to me! *''You give the priest your blank runes.'' *'Player:' How many more essences do I need to bring you? *'Drezel:' I need number more. *'Player:' I brought you some more essences. *'Drezel:' Quickly, give it to me! Excellent! That should do it! I will bless these stones and place them within the well, and Misthalin should be protected once more! *'Drezel:' Please take this dagger, it has been handed down within my family for generations and is filled with the power of Saradomin. You will find that *'Drezel:' it has the power to prevent werewolves from adopting their wolf form in combat as long as you have it equipped. Post-Quest Dialogue Drezel *'Player:' So can I pass through that barrier now? *'Drezel:' Ah, Player. For all the assistance you have given both myself and Misthalin in your actions, I cannot let you pass without warning you. Morytania is an evil land, filled with creatures and monsters more terrifying than you have yet encountered. Although I will pray for you, you should take some basic precautions before heading over the Salve into it. The first place you will come across is the Werewolf trading post. In many ways Werewolves are like you and me, except never forget that they are evil vicious beasts at heart. The dagger I have given you is named "Wolfbane" and it is a holy relic that prevents the werewolf people from changing form. I suggest if you battle with them that you keep it always equipped, for their wolf form is incredibly powerful, and would savage you very quickly. Please adventurer, promise me this: I should hate for you to die foolishly. *'Player:' Okay, I will keep it equipped whenever I fight werewolves. *'Drezel:' Greetings again adventurer. How go your travels in Moryania? Is it as evil as I have heard? **'Player:' Well, I'm going to look around a bit more. ***'Drezel:' Well, that sounds like a good idea. Don't get into any trouble though! **'Player:' Is there anything else interesting to do around here? Transcript